


а потом ещё выше ('and up she rises' by callunavulgari)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dark, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Necromancy, Sibling Incest, Sirens, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Character Death, Underwater World, Xeno, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Этот дом словно птичья клетка, Дирк, - говоришь ему ты. Показываешь на небо и море и улыбаешься. - Вот она, свобода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	а потом ещё выше ('and up she rises' by callunavulgari)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and up she rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814294) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> а потом ещё выше ('and up she rises' by callunavulgari)  
> Источник:[ http://archiveofourown.org/works/814294?view_adult=true](http://archiveofourown.org/works/814294?view_adult=true)  
> Автор: callunavulgari  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> "Рассказ оказался гораздо длиннее, чем я предполагала. Случайным образом он также стал ещё и намного более странным. Изучение такого количества информации о рыбьих/акульих гениталиях, когда мой мозг продолжал зудеть "всё должно быть точно!" было несколько убийственным. Изначально у истории был другой финал, но я его убрала, поскольку он был слишком мягким, чтобы хорошо сочетаться с остальной частью. Название взято из песни "[Пьяный китобой](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVlVyi9rKDo)", которая была в списке воспроизведения, вдохновившем меня на написание этой истории".

Дирк говорит тебе, что вы двое - последние из своего вида, что эпоха людей давно в прошлом, что вы - две аномалии, живущие среди чудовищ.

Ты никогда не верила ему до конца.

\- Как мы здесь тогда оказались? - спрашиваешь ты, твой голос всё ещё высокий и нежный, полон юности. Он дрожит, натянут, словно струны древней скрипки, лежащей в вашей гостиной. Ты показываешь на окружающие вас стены, на книги и разное оружие, на вашу бетонную крепость в целом.

\- Что тогда всё это, если мы последние? - спрашиваешь ты, твой голос срывается на крик.

Он смотрит на тебя поверх своих тёмных очков, и сердце тяжело, отчаянно стучит у тебя в груди, когда обнимает тебя, неуклюже и неуверенно. Он пытается погладить твои волосы, но его пальцы запутываются. Мгновение спустя он останавливается.

\- У нас были родители, - шепчешь ты, такая испуганная маленькая девочка. Только у тебя нет матери, к чьей юбке можно прижаться. Никогда не было.

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Были, - неохотно соглашается он. - И они были последними перед нами.

Ты зарываешься лицом в его футболку и вдыхаешь его запах. Ты плачешь.

Тебе двенадцать лет, и ты никогда не покидала свою бетонную крепость.

 

* * *

  
Ты топишь себя в спиртном своей матери.

Ты пытаешься играть на её скрипке и рвёшь струну.

Ты плачешь.

 

* * *

  
Дни идут тихо, без событий. Ты выращиваешь овощи из семян, оставшихся вам от родителей, которых ты никогда не видела, сажаешь их в квадратике солнечного света в центре вашей крепости.

Это очень маленький внутренний дворик, в нём нет ничего, кроме почвы для растений и маленького фонтана в форме голого человека. Дирк, бывало, сидел рядом с тобой, когда ты сажала и поливала семена, смеялся над водой, вытекавшей из отломленного члена статуи. В эти дни в саду бываешь только ты, пьяно бормоча что-то помидорам и тыквам, напевая песни, чтобы помочь им расти.

Когда заботы с садом улажены, ты читаешь книги своей матери и пытаешься не спотыкаться о слова, которые начинают переплетаться на страницах, когда твой взор застилает дымка хмеля. Тебе интересно, что именно убило их; не ваших родителей, но остальных людей.

Дирк говорит, что это сделали чудовища, но ты никогда не бывала за стенами, никогда не открывала стальную дверь в передней части дома, никогда не поднималась вместе с ним на экскурсию на крышу. Может быть, там и нет никаких чудовищ.

Когда ты так ему и говоришь, он вздрагивает и берёт тебя за руку, тащит вверх по лестнице на крышу дома.

Снаружи, думаешь ты, очень ярко.

Здесь всё совсем непохоже на твой квадратик солнца в саду. Солнце обжигает твои голые плечи, и ты впервые вдыхаешь морской воздух, хотя пока что ещё не знаешь, почему он такой солёный.

Ты встаёшь на колени и подползаешь к краю. Когда ты выглядываешь за край, у тебя перехватывает дыхание, потому что мир тянется настолько, насколько хватает глаз, синий и прекрасный.

Вы со всех сторон окружены водой, волны разбиваются о камни внизу.

\- Я не вижу никаких чудовищ, - говоришь ты, начиная чувствовать раздражение, когда становится очевидно, что никакой демон не спикирует на вас сверху.

\- Просто подожди, - отвечает он, вглядываясь в море.

Некоторое время ничего не происходит. Ты сидишь на крыше, твои ноги обжигает бетон, и ты смотришь, не пытаясь встать. Боль от жара приятна.

Когда ты уже готова сказать, что всё это блеф, что-то прорывается через поверхность волн.

Оно большое, чем бы оно ни было, и блестяще белое. Сначала тебе кажется, что это кит, одно из существ, о которых ты читала в библиотеке своей матери. Ты моргаешь, и тут ещё одна огромная белая _штука_ вырывается на поверхность.

Тебе требуется слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что это щупальца - гигантские извивающиеся щупальца, часть гораздо более крупного существа, вроде кракена из легенд моряков. Ты почти различаешь маленькое тёмное пятно рядом с ним, но когда ты моргаешь, оно исчезает.

\- Теперь веришь мне? - спрашивает тебя Дирк, на удивление мягко.

Ты киваешь и мысленно спрашиваешь себя, что их убило, людей - чудовища или бесконечный океан.

 

* * *

  
После этого ты чаще поднимаешься на крышу вместе с Дирком, иногда просто сидишь, прислонившись к нему, с мартини в руке. Твои плечи медленно краснеют и покрываются веснушками. Иногда ты спаррингуешься с ним, как раньше вы делали это в большом зале рядом с твоим садом. Вы никогда не пользуетесь огнестрельным оружием, только катанами и длинными мечами, которые оставил ваш отец.

Изредка ты даже отправляешься туда без него - когда он всё ещё спит или работает над каким-нибудь новым изобретением. Большую часть времени ты читаешь, но иногда смотришь и ищешь взглядом каких-нибудь чудовищ.

В небе парят похожие на птиц существа с длинными когтями и острыми клювами, от которых тебе приходится прятаться, когда они собираются над головой. В море есть кракен и другие существа: морской конёк, который гораздо крупнее тебя, с клыками, заметными даже с такого большого расстояния, гигантские крабы и черепахи, вяло перебирающие воду, и акулы, каждая размерами с ваш дом, кружащие стаями вдалеке.

Реже всего ты видишь драконов. Они предпочитают летать ночью, они опаснее даже птицеподобных существ, из их огромных челюстей струйками стекает огонь, когда они пожирают существ из моря. Ты всегда ощущаешь их приближение по запаху - ветер становится едким от пепла, гари и дыма.

После первой ночи, в которую появился дракон, ты начинаешь уходить в дом всякий раз, когда они приближаются.

После первой ночи ты всё чаще выходишь на крышу только днём.

 

* * *

  
Тебе шестнадцать лет, когда ты целуешь своего брата.

Скорее из любопытства, чем из-за чего-то другого. В твоей голове засело знание того, что вы двое - самые последние представители своего вида, а до вас ими были ваши мать и отец, и они создали вас двоих.

Ты никогда не говорила об этом с ним, о невысказанном долге, который вы вынуждены принять на себя. В книгах в библиотеке есть истории, подобные вашей - истории об одиночестве и отчаянье, о двух людях, отрезанных от всего мира, и о том, что необходимость заводить детей - инстинктивный позыв для сохранения вида.

Дирк не слишком много об этом задумывается, и тебе не кажется, что ему по нутру идея приводить в этот мир детей, которые будут жить так же, как вы. Но ты думаешь об этом, до и после того, как у тебя проходят первые месячные. Ты думаешь об этом, читая книги о размножении, которые Дирк принёс и бросил тебе на колени, когда ты плакала, решив, что, наверно, умираешь. Тебе нужно об этом думать, потому что когда-нибудь тебе либо придётся стать матерью, либо позволить человеческой расе закончиться на вас двоих.

Но, что важнее, тебе одиноко. Ты скучаешь по временам, когда спала в одной кровати со своим братом, свернувшись калачиком, когда снаружи бушевал шторм. Ты скучаешь по _этой_ близости, исчезнувшей, когда Дирк переехал в свою собственную из-за того, что теперь у него каждое утро была эрекция. Тогда ты была не против, но ты была молода и ещё не понимала, что это значит.

Так что в день, когда вам обоим исполнилось шестнадцать, ты целуешь его.

Ты забираешься к нему на колени и покрываешь поцелуями его лицо, уже тяжело дыша от алкоголя, изнывая от эмоций.

\- Мы не можем, - говорит он, отстраняясь от твоих губ, но не из объятий.

Ты непонимающе смотришь на него.

\- Почему нет? - спрашиваешь ты, трогая ладонью пространство между вами и ощущая его покрепчавший член. Он содрогается и напряжённо выдыхает.

\- Мы близнецы, - выпаливает он. Его голос полон эмоций, он изгибается под тобой, пытается подобраться ближе настолько же, насколько пытается отстраниться.

\- Как и наши родители, - шепчешь ты, снова целуя его губы, скромно и чисто. - Мы единственные, кто остался.

Его слова из твоего уст, думаешь ты, вспоминая, как тогда, в двенадцать лет, ты всё ещё верила, до того, как он показал тебе чудовищ и море.

Когда ты снова целуешь его, он отвечает на поцелуй, душит мучительный крик, означающий, что он проигрывает.

Ваше совокупление совсем не похоже на то, что описано в книгах. В нём нет ничего романтического или особенно сексуального. Оно проходит неуклюже и отчаянно, его член в тебе, и вы крепко обнялись, лица перемазаны слёзами. Когда он целует тебя, ты чувствуешь вкус соли.

Позже, когда ты лежишь в его руках, из тебя вытекает его семя, и ты думаешь, что всё не должно было быть так. Возможность сделать первый раз особенным принадлежит культуре, у которой больше, чем один вариант на выбор, поэтому это тебя не беспокоит. Беспокоит тебя то, что вы были настолько близки, насколько могут быть близки два человека, но ты не чувствуешь, что стала к нему ближе.

 

* * *

  
Следующие несколько раз проходят лучше.

Секс становится для вас чем-то обыденным, просто занятием, призванным скоротать время, как спарринг или чтение книг вслух друг другу. Становится лучше, но даже после дюжины раз он всё делает всё так же, как и в первый - неуверенно, тревожно и практически монотонно.

Ты не заговариваешь с ним об этом.

Ты скачешь на нём, когда у тебя возникает желание, используешь его член, как игрушку, и забываешь, что это должно быть чем-то большим, что сблизит вас двоих. Ты используешь его, и когда всё заканчивается, когда ты кончаешь полдюжины раз и наконец выжимаешь из него хоть что-то, ты ненавидишь себя за это. Ты плачешь и извиняешься, а он гладит твои волосы, слишком неуверенно.

\- Всё в порядке, Рокси, - говорит он, пожимая плечами, и целует тебя в лоб, прежде чем пойти за влажными полотенцами для вас обоих. Он всегда чистит тебя после, вытирает пот и кончу между твоих бёдер, пока ты снова не чиста.

Он любит тебя, ты знаешь это, но не так, как ты этого хочешь.

 

* * *

  
Приходит время, когда тебя одолевает любопытство, когда ты начинаешь поглядывать на стальную дверь не только с беспокойством. Ты знаешь, что лежит снаружи - зазубренные камни и дерьмо чаек - но, что важнее, там находится край моря. Ты задаёшься вопросом, поднимется ли море к вам, если ты откроешь дверь, ударит ли волна тебя по бёдрам, закатится ли в дом, принеся с собой запах соли.

Ты смотришь на воду, рассчитываешь, насколько далеко закатываются волны, и в один день, когда Дирк занят настройкой Пилозуба, а ты слишком сильно напилась, ты берёшься за ручку двери и тянешь её на себя.

Начёт камней и дерьма чаек ты была права, но вот про волну, омывающую твои ноги, ты погорячилась. Край воды был дальше, чем ты думала, и ты полчаса ковыляла по камням, не забыв подпереть дверь, чтобы она не захлопнулась за тобой.

Вблизи море пахнет сильнее - тот же запах солёного ветра и воды, что ты чувствовала на крыше, но в сотню раз сильнее.

Ты макаешь палец ноги в воду и приятно содрогаешься. Вода тёплая, как в ванне, так что ты подходишь ближе, аккуратно выбирая дорогу в камнях, пока вода не доходит тебе до лодыжек.

Ты садишься на сухой камень, пинаешь ногой прибой. Он приносит маленького краба, не совсем непохожего на своих больших братьев, но меньше твоего большого пальца. Ты смотришь, как он быстро несётся по камню, дёргает клешнями водоросли. Ты тыкаешь его пальцем, и смеётся, когда он щёлкает маленькими клешнями на тебя.

Полдня ты сидишь там, откинувшись назад и разглядывая вашу возвышающуюся крепость, одна со своими мыслями. Потом волна начинает подниматься, ползти вверх по твоим ногам, и ты вынуждена отступить.

 

* * *

  
После этого первого раза ты начинаешь выходить наружу всё чаще и чаще - играть с ракушками и крохотными крабами на камнях. Иногда ты приносишь с собой книги, те же, что ты уже дюжину раз читала раньше.

Это приносит удовольствие, какое никогда не принесёт крыша. Тебе требуется несколько недель, чтобы понять, что это чувство свободы. Свободы от Дирка и вашей крепости, даже от вашей судьбы, пусть вы всё ещё зажаты водой со всех сторон.

 

* * *

  
Дирк, конечно же, ловит тебя. Ты на маленьком берегу, загораешь на камнях, опустив ноги в воду, когда до тебя доносится его крик. Между тобой и дверью совсем недалеко, и это расстояние легко пробежать, особенно если ты трезв, но ты всё равно удивлена, когда он словно из-под земли возникает рядом с тобой.

Даже с тёмными очками, скрывающими глаза, его паника легко заметна - у Дирка дрожат губы, пальцы сжаты в кулаки так, что костяшки побелели.

\- Что ты творишь? - кричит он, вскидывая руки так, что ты чуть не упала от неожиданности. Он ловит тебя за руку, и ты морщишься от его жёсткой хватки. Он обычно не бывает таким эмоциональным, думаешь ты, хихикая, пока он трясёт тебя, словно тряпичную куклу.

\- Я хотела почувствовать свободу, - смеёшься ты, когда он неожиданно отпускает тебя.

\- И ты не могла делать это _дома_? - срывается он. Его плечи трясутся, и тебе кажется, это был ещё один из тех дней, интересных дней.

Ты смеёшься на ним, чувствуя головокружение от спиртного, солнца и переизбытка эмоций. Кажется, тебя сейчас вырвет.

\- Этот дом словно птичья клетка, Дирк, - говоришь ему ты. Показываешь на небо и море и улыбаешься. - Вот она, свобода.

Он содрогается, всё ещё трясёт кулаками.

\- Это, - говорит он слабым голосом, - смертоносная ловушка, а ты заглатываешь наживку.

\- Я могу постоять за себя, мне не нужна твоя защита. Я осторожна. Я уже несколько недель прихожу сюда, Дирк, и я всё ещё не мертва. Всё будет хорошо.

Его снова трясёт, кулаки сжимаются ещё крепче... На секунду тебе кажется, что он тебя ударит, но вдруг он успокаивается. Встаёт прямо, окидывает взглядом пляж, тебя, маленьких крабов, убегающих обратно к воде, испугавшись его вспышки, волны, плещущиеся в камнях, и синее небо.

\- У тебя даже нет с собой оружия, - шепчет он.

Ты берёшь его за руку.

\- Теперь я всегда буду брать с собой что-нибудь, - говоришь ты. - Обещаю.

Он смотрит тебе в глаза, и ты стараешься не замечать, как дрожат его губы.

\- И ты должна говорить мне, когда выходишь сюда, - он кладёт палец тебе на губы, когда ты собираешься возразить. - Я не буду выходить с тобой, если ты не хочешь. Но я хочу знать.

Без дальнейших слов ты киваешь.

 

* * *

  
И ты берёшь с собой оружие - пистолет, меч или один из маленьких кинжалов, которых полно в доме, но это не имеет значения.

Ты всё равно не достаточно осторожна.

(И ты так и не научилась плавать.)

 

* * *

  
Сначала тебе кажется, то ты подвернула лодыжку на камнях - поскользнулась и тяжело свалилась из-за слишком большого количества алкоголя в крови. Важна только вода вокруг тебя, кровь на камне, где ты ударилась головой, и то, что ты пытаешься подняться на ноги, пока течение не унесло тебя.

Ты бессмысленно дёргаешь ногами, барахтаешься, и неожиданно осознаёшь, насколько же было глупо приходить сюда, но так и не научиться плавать.

Ты всё ещё барахтаешься, когда замечаешь движение в воде, а потом перед тобой появляется пара глаз, не оранжевых, как у Дирка, но странного розового оттенка, похожего на твой. В один долгий, блистающий глупостью момент тебе кажется, что это твоя мать, пришла спасти тебя. Что она совсем не была мертва всё это время, и что она теперь вернулась, как раз вовремя, чтобы вырвать тебя из хватки океана. Ты уже тянешь руку к глазам, когда замечаешь остальную часть существа - чёрные, как тушь, косы и рот, полный острых, как иглы, зубов.

Кажется, ты кричишь, потому что вода затекает тебе в рот, и ты давишься ей, пытаешься выплюнуть и всплыть. Ты чувствуешь, как что-то холодное хватает тебя за руку, и содрогаешься, пинаешь настолько сильно, насколько можно.

Бесполезно, существо уже схватило тебя, и даже если бы ты могла нормально управлять телом, оно тебя не отпускает.

Ты всё равно пытаешься драться, но этого мало - катана Дирка осталась на камнях, а твоё зрение уже темнеет по краям, силы покидают тебя.

Тебе кажется, что ты слышишь хохот существа, когда твоё тело медленно замирает, но тебя это уже не волнует.

Ты проваливаешься во тьму.

 

* * *

  
Следующее, что ты чувствуешь - это пару чужих губ, касающихся твоих. Они холодны и похожи на воск, совсем не такие, как у Дирка.

Когда ты открываешь глаза, тебе приходится несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем ты понимаешь, почему они болят, почему твоё тело кажется таким мокрым и холодным. Никогда не была раньше под водой, думаешь ты, и тут воспоминания возвращаются.

Ты бьёшься, вдыхаешь воду, которая больше не душит тебя. Тот факт, что ты не тонешь, не останавливает страх, впивающийся в твою грудь, и ты снова отчаянно пытаешься вздохнуть, пытаешься найти воздух там, где его нет, чувствуешь, как вода наполняет твои лёгкие.

\- Я бы на твоём месте это прекратила, маленькая анемона, - урчит голос над твоим ухом, в то время как что-то снова хватает тебя, прижимает ко дну. - Ты уже один раз умерла, и даже у меня есть пределы.

Ты замираешь только когда чувствуешь острые зубы, коснувшиеся твоего затылка. Ты хочешь спросить, почему жива, почему дышишь водой... Ты хочешь увидеть существо, которое позади тебя, но, что важнее, ты очень не хочешь быть мёртвой.

\- Дала тебе поцелуй жизни, о да. Коротко и быстро, прямо в твои маленькие горячие губки.

Ты начинаешь успокаиваться, сердце уже не рискует пробить рёбра. Ты пытаешься наклонить голову, но зубы перемещаются к тебе на шею, и существо легонько, предупреждающе кусает тебя.

\- Я что только что сказала, наживка? Думаешь, я тут шуткую?

Ты скрежещешь зубами.

\- Разве это не означает, что именно ты меня утопила? - шипишь ты в ответ, удивлённая тому, что слова не вырываются из тебя с пузырями. Существо смеётся и кладёт подбородок на твоё плечо.

\- А ты бойкая, маленькая уклейка, - смеётся она, пуская пузыри тебе в волосы.

\- У меня есть имя.

\- Да, у тебя есть имя, точно также как и у меня. Но я его не знаю, верно? - Ты чувствуешь, как губы существа искривляются в улыбке у тебя на плече.

\- Почему бы тебе не сказать своё первой? - корчась в её хватке. Это она, думаешь ты, голос звучит странно, но определённо женственно.

Существо снова смеётся, но ты почти чувствуешь, что она тобой заинтересована.

\- Меня зовут Миинна, - говорит она. - Королева рыболюдов с глубины.

Она немного наклоняет голову, словно в издевательском поклоне вместо реверанса.

\- Так я и вернула тебя, моя маленькая землеходка. Я могу давать поцелуй жизни, это моё право, и я решила вернуть всю жизнь назад в твою мягкую маленькую шкурку, вместо того чтобы выпить её до конца.

Она замолкает, и что-то легко касается твоего горла... плавники, понимаешь ты.

\- Ну а ты, - продолжает она, растягивая последнее слово. - Разве кто-то, кто не должен больше существовать, не желает рассказать мне, почему это не так?

Она сжимает твоё горло и мгновение спустя приставляет к нему что-то острое.

\- Говори, и побыстрее, звёздочка. У меня не бездна терпения.

\- Меня зовут Рокси. Я... - ты запинаешься. С секунду раздумываешь, стоит ли упоминать про Дирка. Она снова тыкает тебя в спину, и ты вслепую отбиваешься локтём, с удовольствием слушая, как она кряхтит от боли.

\- Я последний живой человек. - заканчиваешь ты.

\- Люди всплыли кверху брюхом хренов миллиард лет назад. - недоверчиво хмыкает она. - С чего это ты вдруг такая особенная?

\- Моя мама, - говоришь ты. Голова болит. Теперь, когда волна адреналина спадает, ты припоминаешь, что у тебя должно быть не слабое похмелье. - Она оставила мне дом. Еду, воду, одежду.

\- И как это она пережила роды? - усмехается рыболюдка.

\- Не знаю. Теперь, если ты не собираешься меня протыкать, может быть, отпустишь? Я легкоранимая.

Поначалу её хватка становится только сильнее, но мгновение спустя она тебя отпускает и отплывает достаточно далеко, чтобы ты могла повернуться.

Она... не то, что ты ожидала. Ты, в общем-то, даже не знаешь, _чего_ ожидала, но, в любом случае, не этого.

На первый взгляд она выглядит достаточно человечно. Кожа тёмная, словно вырезанная из обсидиана, черты лица человеческие, острый подбородок и нос, но круглые щёки, как у маленьких девочек. Её глаза более тёмного оттенка розового, чем твои, тёмные зрачки гораздо больше, так что от радужек видны лишь тонкие полоски. Её волосы развиваются за спиной, две чёрные, как тушь, косы, достаточно длинные, чтобы удавить кого-нибудь. Зубы ты узнала, скошенные и ужасно острые, как у глубоководных морских рыб. Тебе интересно, не перекашивается ли у неё челюсть, когда она широко раскрывает род.

Плечи гладкие и нормальные на вид, мускулистые, как и руки. Почти каждый дюйм её тела покрыт золотом - браслеты на запястьях, жемчужные и золотые цепочки вокруг шеи, кольца в ушах, носу и бровях. Всё это отвлекает тебя на мгновение от того факта, что она с голой грудью, маленькой, слегка выпирающей, с широкими и тёмными сосками.

Но на этом сходства кончались. На боках её шеи и грудной клетке с каждым вздохом вибрировали жабры, резко выделяясь ярко розовыми полосками на тёмной коже. Вдоль её предплечий тянулись тёмно серые плавники с бледно розовыми краями. Остальная часть её хвоста, сильного и гладкого, как у акулы, была такой же тёмной, как и тело, и покрытой зигзагообразными полосками. Низ живота был лишь немного светлее.

\- Ты русалка, - с удивлением говоришь ты, прижимая руку к груди.

\- Ужасное название, которое должно было умереть вместе с вами, людьми, - скалится она. - Если уж собираешься использовать унизительные человеческие термины, то хотя бы называй нас "сиренами". Тут они верно уловили идею, по крайней мере, касательно той части, где мы поём и едим людей.

Ты моргаешь.

Она снова оголяет зубы так, что это, наверно, можно было бы принять за ухмылку.

 

* * *

  
Ты отказываешь пойти с ней, пока она не начинает тыкать тебя своим трезубцем, с радостью напоминая, что она могла бы наделать в тебе дырок, если бы ей хотелось

Она тащит тебя вниз, так глубоко, что ты начинаешь замерзать.

\- Меня же должно убить давление, - говоришь ты ей в спину, пока она плывёт, ухватив тебя за запястье, словно ребёнка. Миинна оборачивается, смотрит на тебя, подняв бровь.

\- Всё с тобой будет нормально. Этот поцелуй жизни не даст твоему мозгу истечь кровью через твои уши, звёздочка, точно также как не даст утонуть.

\- А как насчёт замерзания до смерти? С этим он тоже справится?

\- Привыкнешь, как мы, рыболюды, привыкли, - пожимает плечами она и снова ухмыляется.

 

* * *

  
Среди своего народа она совсем другая ( _чёрт возьми, ну и народ_ ). Ты видишь, как её покидает озорное ехидство, глаза становятся холодными, голос холоден и твёрд, как ледник. Ещё прикосновение тоже изменяется, хватка теперь достаточно крепкая, чтобы вызывать боль, трезубец упирается тебе под рёбра, словно она привела тебя сюда силой, а не просто схватив за руку.

Исчезли прозвища - уклейка, звёздочка, анемона - совсем исчезли. Теперь ты просто её пленница или, как один раз, усмехаясь, назвал тебя урод с пурпурными плавниками и ещё более ужасными зубами, _питомец_.

Но она не отпускает тебя из виду ни на минуту, и за это ты ей благодарна. Ты думала, что она, наверно, передаст тебя какому-нибудь своему вассалу или другому подданному, может быть, прикажет отвести тебя в клетку или ещё куда-нибудь. Но нет, она теперь королева, которая очень мило прогуливается среди простолюдинов, при этом держа тебя поближе к себе.

"Нужно защищать своё сокровище", - шепчет она, касаясь губами твоего уха, после того как какой-то рыболюд прошёлся когтями по твоему бедру.

Понять как выглядит город трудно, странные улицы освещены фосфорическим свечением актиний, насаженных на столбы. Архитектура одновременно роскошная и ужасающая, повсюду закругления и кораллы, то тут, то там показываются черепа и кости разных существ.

Надолго вы на улицах не задерживаетесь - похоже, она не хочет оставлять тебя в толпе, словно один из рыболюдов украдёт тебя прямо у неё из-под носа.

После нескольких любезностей и предупреждений, она увлекает тебя к одному из самых больших строений - чего-то вроде дворца, о которых ты читала в книгах своей матери. Она ведёт тебя по сумеречным коридорам, подсвеченным всё теми же странными лампами-актиниями, и, в конце концов, толкает в комнату, декорированную в тёмных розовых, почти что алых, тонах

Когда дверь за вами закрывается, она со вздохом отпускает тебя, качает головой.

\- Милые у тебя ребятки, - говоришь ты, закатывая глаза и падая на что-то, что, как ты _надеешься_ , является кроватью. Оно тревожно прогибается под твоим весом, словно _живое существо_.

Она открывает глаза и оскаливается.

\- Так, звёздочка, не думай, что ты такая вся из себя особенная только потому что я сделала в тебе несколько дыр, понятно?

Ты одаряешь её своим лучшим пристальным взглядом.

\- Да разумеется, потому что ты действительно решила убить меня сейчас, - усмехаешься ты, стараясь звучать храбрее, хотя твой мозг припоминает, что ты заперта в одной комнате с чудовищем.

Она шипит на тебя и, спустя всего один взмах её странного хвоста, оказывается рядом с тобой.

\- Я тебя _крилькончу_ тогда, когда мне захочется. Только то, что я хорошо обращаюсь со своими сокровищами, ещё не означает, что я не бываю действительно злой. Я выпотрошу твою маленькую розовую тушку, если мне приспичит свежей обезьяньей крови, понятно?

Ты прячешь свои трясущиеся руки за спиной. Не закрываешься от неё, но закусываешь губу, стараясь наклониться хоть немного назад от её зубов.

Она ухмыляется во все зубы, и это недобрая ухмылка.

\- Знаешь, что мой вид делал с твоим, до того как они все всплыли кверху брюхом, потому что не выдерживали водички?

Ты помнишь истории. Ты нервно сглатываешь, а она продолжает сверлить тебя взглядом.

\- Вот именно, маленькая анемона, мы съели вас всех, как глупых гуппи, которыми вы и были. Не испытывай моего терпения, и я не буду выковыривать твоими рёбрами твою плоть из своих зубов, усекла?

Ты тихо киваешь и пытаешься не описаться.

 

* * *

  
\- Итак, наживка, - урчит она позже ночью, водя носом по твоему затылку. Она прижимается к тебе сзади, лёжа на странной кровати из водорослей, шевелящихся под вами двумя. Её мурлыканье и без того звучит достаточно тревожно, но от того, как она обвилась вокруг тебя, ты чувствуешь клаустрофобию и удушение. Как бы ты и Дирк не жаждали прикосновений, вы редко касались друг друга. Вы не раз спали вместе, держались за руки, целовались, плакали в объятиях друг друга, но он всегда поначалу испытывал робость. После такого долгого времени ты тоже начала её испытывать.

Адреналин, поддерживавший тебя весь день, отступил окончательно, оставив потрясение и испуг, холодный и острый, как осколки льда в животе. Только теперь ты поняла, насколько должна её бояться. Ты ошибалась с первого мига, как увидела её. Её почти человеческая внешность заинтриговала и подавила страх. Но теперь страх выступил в полную силу, сжав твои кишки в холодный узел и заткнув горло паникой.

Одна из её рук обнимает тебя за талию, острый плавник на предплечье прижимается к твоему мягкому животу. Ты не настолько глупа, чтобы думать, что это просто совпадение.

Ты не знаешь, что она собиралась сказать, но она обрывается на полуслове, заметив твою дрожь, и обнимает тебя крепче.

\- Тише, маленькая уклейка, - бормочет Миинна, проводя пальцами по твоим волосам. - Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, если только ты меня не вынудишь, понятно? Так что просто не надо ничего _удумывать_ этим твоим обезьяним мозгом, и у нас не будет проблем.

Ощущение её пальцев в волосах успокаивает совсем не так сильно, как ей, наверно, кажется... от него ты только вспоминаешь про Дирка, который всё ещё там, на поверхности, который уже должен был заметить твою пропажу. Тебе интересно, нырнёт ли он, решится ли полезть в воду, надеясь найти хотя бы труп. Но к этому времени он уже думает, что он совсем один во всём мире. Ты плачешь от этой мысли, и слёзы остаются незамеченными, просто смешиваются с остальной солёной водой вокруг тебя.

Ты содрогаешься и, несмотря на непрекращающуюся панику, ищешь утешения в её руках, откидываешь голову ей на плечо. Она отвечает на этом удовлетворительным урчанием, обворачивает хвост вокруг одной из твоих ног, просунув конец между коленей.

\- Спи, моё маленькое сокровище, - мурлычет она. В конце концов, ты засыпаешь.

 

* * *

  
Первые несколько дней она держит тебя под домашним арестом. Ну, ты называешь это днями, но кто на самом деле знает, сколько проходит времени, здесь ведь совершенно не видно солнца. Её комната темна, предназначена для глаз получше, чем твои; компанию тебе составляет только её розовая лампа-актиния.

Поначалу ты думаешь, что она запирает тебя, чтобы ты не попыталась сбежать. Тебе кажется, что она пытается свести тебя с ума, оставив одну в тёмной комнате на целую вечность. Но на третий раз ты слышишь, как в дверь скребутся когти, и понимаешь, что всё совсем не так. Она не пытается удержать тебя внутри - она пытается удержать свой народ снаружи.

(- Любопытство в природе у всех, уклейка, - говорит она, когда ты рассказываешь ей про шорохи.

\- Но разве это не мятеж? Они действуют против воли своей королевы.

\- Это не мятеж, если они возвращают на место всё, что взяли, разве нет? - пожимает плечами она.)

Скрежет когтей об дверь теперь уже постоянно сопровождает тебя в пустой тёмной комнате - только мягкое пульсирование воды вокруг тебя и чудовища, скребущиеся в дверь, нарушают тишину. Здесь нечем занять себя - ни книг, ни алкоголя, ни брата. Твой разум невероятно чист, впервые за много лет, с тех пор как ты обнаружила тайник своей матери, и эта чистота разрушает тебя изнутри. Дирк наверняка оценил бы иронию.

Здесь настолько одиноко, что когда Миинна возвращается каждую ночь, ты встречаешь её в дверях, жаждешь почувствовать прикосновение её руки. Твоя неприязнь к прикосновениями исчезает спустя всего несколько дней. Ведь раньше, когда ты и Дирк были последними людьми на свете, у тебя был хотя бы _он_.

Ты ломаешься ужасающе быстро. Время, темнота и тишина разносят твой разум на кусочки, пока она не возвращается, чтобы кое-как склеить их обратно.

К концу первой недели твоя воля полностью в её руках, и ты всё ещё недостаточно глупа, чтобы думать, что это всё получилось случайно. Тебе просто всё равно.

 

* * *

  
В конце концов, она вынуждена выпустить тебя наружу, потому что ты совершаешь самоубийство.

Ты вешаешься на простынях из водорослей, не выдерживая тишины и темноты, и когда ты снова вздыхаешь, возвращаясь к жизни, она убивает тебя во второй раз - впивается зубами в твоё горло, выпуская кровь в воду.

Когда ты просыпаешься во второй раз, она свирепо смотрит на тебя, широко раздувая жабры на шее. Её острые, как иглы, зубы красны от твоей крови.

\- И зачем ты это сделала, звёздочка? Я думала, что между нами было что-то _особенное_ , между мной и тобой.

Ты кашляешь и ощупываешь своё горло, с удивлением обнаруживая мягкую повязку и кровоподтёки вместо дыры в горле. Твой голос едва слышен, когда ты отвечаешь.

\- Я так не могу, Миинна. Тут слишком темно, слишком тихо, разве ты не понимаешь? Я схожу с ума тут, я больше этого не выдержу.

Её взгляд смягчается, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы перестать вызывать страх. Она обнимает тебя и раздражённо выдувает пузыри в твои волосы, когда ты начинаешь хныкать.

\- Успокой, маленькая зубатка, нет времени на слёзы. Нам нужно будет найти тебе берлогу поярче, но я не больше никогда не буду оставлять тебя одну, поняла?

Её жабры трепещут, щекочут твои губы. Ты их облизываешь, щекочешь, и она начинает тихо хихикать, когда твой язык случайно проходит по ребру её плавников. Ты пытаешься не улыбнуться и повторяешь жест.

\- Обещаешь? - спрашиваешь ты дрожащим голосом.

Проходит минута, пока она ёрзает рядом с тобой и, наконец...

\- Обещаю, - шепчет она, голос более хриплый, чем обычно.

Ты содрогаешься и прижимаешься к ней ближе, обхватываешь её талию ногами, как гигантская обезьяна. Отростки её ушных плавников упираются в твои щёки, когда ты закапываешься носом в её волосы, но тебе на это плевать. Ты нежишься в объятии, пока она взмахом хвоста переносит вас обеих на кровать с мягкостью, какую обычно не показывает.

\- Спасибо тебе, - шепчешь ты, целуя её ухо.

В ответ она только содрогается.

 

* * *

  
В этот день она ведёт тебя в тронный зал. Её волосы собраны в высокую причёску над головой, украшены ракушками, брелками и бог знает ещё чем. Выглядит красиво, и ты так и говоришь ей, пока она бросает на кровать рядом с тобой разный хлам.

Она относится к твоему комплименту равнодушно.

\- Умаслить меня пытаешься, уклейка? - спрашивает она сухим голосом.

\- Просто выглядит красиво, вот и всё, - отвечаешь ты, пожимая плечами.

Она легко улыбается, слегка показывая линию острых зубов позади пухлых губ.

\- Да, ну, мы сейчас сделаем тебя такой же красивой, как блестящая звездочка, так что давай снимай свои тряпки.

Ты подскакиваешь на месте, когда она хватается за край твоей футболки, неосознанно отбиваешься от неё.

\- Извини, - выдыхаешь ты, сжимаясь под её недовольным взглядом. - Я...

Одежда на тебе та же, что была у тебя во время похищения - белая футболка с рисунком кота, розовая юбка и шарф. Ты никогда не раздевалась донага перед Миинной, всегда переодеваясь и подмываясь, когда её не было, и ты не уверена, что сейчас стоит начинать.

\- ...Я этого не ожидала, извини. Продолжай, - заканчиваешь ты, поднимая руки над головой.

Ты всё же дёргаешься, когда она снимает с тебя футболку, но она, похоже, не замечает. Быстро расправляется с застёжками твоего бюстгальтера, прежде чем стянуть с тебя юбку и трусы. Когда она заканчивает, на тебе остаётся только шарф, оборачивающий шею. Ты стоишь, стыдливо пытаясь прикрыть грудь руками.

Для начала она убирает руки с твоей груди, наклоняется вперёд, поглаживает сосок. Ты одаряешь её обиженным взглядом.

\- У тебя нет ничего, чего не было бы у меня, девочка, - говорит она, наклоняясь ещё ближе, чтобы осмотреть тебя, поглаживая твою грудь когтями. Она немного больше, чем у неё, но ареолы твоих сосков гораздо меньше, и это её, похоже, заинтриговало. - По крайней мере, в области груди, - поправляется она, переводя заинтересованный взгляд на твои ноги.

Ты пищишь, когда она разводит их в стороны, твоё лицо заливает краска, а она придвигается поближе к твоим бёдрам, чтобы рассмотреть. Вид Миинны, сидящей между твоими ногами, неожиданно распаляет тебя, по животу растекается тёплое ощущение неожиданного и неуместного возбуждение. Ты вздрагиваешь, когда она придвигается ещё ближе - настолько близко, что ты чувствуешь на себе её дыхание.

Всё ещё полная решимости, она тыкает тебя пальцами, разводит губы твоей пизды и держит её так, что ты краснеешь ещё сильнее. Ты никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя настолько уязвимой - настолько голой перед кем кем-то другим, даже перед Дирком, когда вы дурачились, играя в любовников. Ты хочешь оттолкнуть её, но удерживаешь порыв, пока она не начинает проталкивать палец внутрь и...

Ты визжишь, наконец-то поддаёшься и пинком отталкиваешь её от своей промежности.

\- Ты не можешь делать так, - пронзительно кричишь ты, сжимая и закрывая руками бёдра.

\- Чё это, бля, нет?

Ты практически чувствуешь, как краснеешь сильнее.

\- Потому что ты просто не можешь! Хочешь сказать, вы тут ходите и так запросто тыкаете друг друга куда попало? Засовываете пальцы, где им не место?

Она мигает.

\- Ну да, если это сезон размножения. Других причин на это нет, но учитывая, что ты принадлежишь мне, я могу делать, что мне захочется. И я решила потыкать тебя немного. Глянуть, что у тебя есть.

Ты поднимаешь голову, раздражение немного уступает место уязвлённому любопытству.

\- Погоди, так у вы что, не занимаетесь сексом, если только не настал сезон размножения?

Миинна разражается звонким смехом, от которого вибрирует вода вокруг вас.

\- Ты чё, издеваешься? Если бы мы занимались этой мерзостью постоянно, мы бы давно вымерли! Океан был бы не синим, он был бы красным, как изнанка юбки осьминога, - продолжает смеяться она, словно эта идея возмутительна. - Хочешь сказать, что вы, сухопутные, занимаетесь этим постоянно, когда на вас накатит? - Она широко раскрывает глаза, и когда ты киваешь, снова смеётся. - Неудивительно, что вы, тупые обезьяны, передохли.

\- Но нет, мы, рыболюды исполняем этот долг только когда вода становится тёплой. Так наши детёныши не вымерзнут, не успев всплыть.

\- Значит, ты говоришь, что вы занимаетесь сексом только раз в год? И не делаете этого для удовольствия?

\- Может быть, кто-то и делает, - пожимает плечами она, - но мы, высший класс, стараемся этого избегать. Больше яиц детёнышей - значит выше риск, что они нас свергнут. И кстати, на мой взгляд, это даже немного скучно. Сама я никогда не откладывала яиц, но зато осеменила одну из своих солдат пару лет назад. Детёныши ещё малы, но они никогда меня не встречали, так что меня это не волнует.

Ты ошарашено смотришь на неё, раскрыв рот, пока она снова подплывает к кровати и начинает копаться в куче побрякушек.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты обрюхатила кого-то другого? - слабо спрашиваешь ты.

\- Ну да, - отвечает она, бросив на тебя странный взгляд. - Я королева, блин, у меня есть свои собственные птеригоподии для осеменения дамочек. Не знаю ни одной королевы, которая хотела бы кучу детёнышей, но если бы мне хотелось...

\- К твоим услугам было бы целое королевство матерей, - шепчешь ты, не уверенная, чего в тебе сейчас больше - шока или любопытства. С одной стороны, это очень любопытно, но с другой... ужасно странно.

Она закатывает глаза.

\- Ага, _конёкно_ , можно и так сказать. Теперь харе чесать о разведении детей и примерь это.

 

* * *

  
В конце концов вы идёте на компромисс. Как оказалось, она принесла с собой только украшения и всякие побрякушки для причёски - в остальном она собиралась оставить тебя голой.

\- Такова традиция, - настояла она, надувая губы на твои попытки прикрыть грудь.

Тебе плевать, традиция это или нет, в твои планы не входило плаванье по незнакомому подводному городу в чём мать родила, и ты ей так и сказала.

В итоге Миинна уступила и позволила тебе оставить юбку, при условии что ты будешь, как и она, с голой грудью. Когда ты согласилась, она оскалилась.

\- Теперь надо тебя украсить, звёздочка, - сказала она, наворачивая на твою шею золотые ожерелья и жемчужные полоски и нацепляя на руки и лодыжки браслеты. На твоих пальцах целый набор колец, больших и цветастых, некоторые с большими драгоценными камнями, другие просто золотые с плетёным узором.

В какой-то ужасающий момент она бросает задумчивый взгляд на твою грудь, и тебе хватает выражения её лица и вида золотых колец в её сосках, чтобы понять.

\- Нет.

\- Но они будут смотреться так прикольно с золотом. Ну давай, касатка, пожааалуйста. Ну хоть один?

\- Нет, я сказала, - ты злобно смотришь на неё и резко закрываешься руками.

К тому времени, когда она заканчивает заплетать разный хлам в твои короткие волосы, у тебя снова начинает сводить внутренности от волнения. Ты рада, что наконец-то покидаешь её комнату, но потом вспоминаешь скрежет когтей о дверь, и тебя опять начинает мутить.

\- Я тебя защищу, зубатка, так что заканчивай трястись, - говорит она, когда ты нерешительно высовываешь голову из дверей, предусмотрительно пропустив её вперёд.

Ты раздражённо выдуваешь пузырь ей в лицо.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем все эти прозвища? Ты же знаешь моё имя, но ни разу его не использовала.

\- Ты принадлежишь мне, - пожимает она плечами, хватает за руку и тянет за собой по коридору, - вот я и решила, что могу называть тебя, как _мне_ захочется. Не я тебя так назвала, так почему я должна использовать имя, которое дал тебе какой-то сухопутный, до которого мне нет никакого дела?

Ты начинаешь спорить, но Миинна быстро тебя останавливает, впившись когтями в плечо.

\- Больше мы это обсуждать не будем, понятно? Теперь, я буду разыгрывать добрую королеву своего народа, а ты будешь сидеть подле меня и выглядеть красиво. Так что не надо истерить, когда я говорю тебе сидеть тихо.

 

* * *

  
Разыгрывание доброй королевы её народа состоит в сидении на троне из черепов со странного вида короной на голове, пока её народ по одному подходит, чтобы жаловаться и ныть. Ты не уверена в том, кто они - просто обыватели или представители высшего класса, о которых она упоминала, но Миинне, похоже, это совершенно безразлично.

\- Драконы устраивают гнездо слишком близко от наших домов, нас обжигает вода...

\- Ну так переселитесь в другое место.

\- Морские коньки уводят наших детей...

\- Тогда следите лучше за своими выродками.

\- Заросли водорослей становятся слишком редкими, они полностью исчезнут к следующему сезону жатвы...

\- Значит идите рыбачить.

Тоскливо сидеть смирно на полу рядом с её троном и слушать эти перепалки, к тому же заняться совершенно нечем, но хотя бы ты не заперта в комнате. Когда она разыгрывает королеву, у неё совсем другой голос. Здесь, в тронном зале, он глубокий и царственны, холодный, как лёд. Исчезли её ужасные рыбные каламбуры и небрежные обороты в речи. До этого момента ты думала, что это просто её акцент, или что она привыкла так разговаривать, но теперь ты не уверена, какая из этих личин настоящая.

Ты развлекаешь себя тем, что прислушиваешься к тому, как она говорит, и пытаешься выделить в её новом голосе осколки старого. Ты слушаешь её, и только её, а она изредка гладит твои волосы, чешет голову, словно ты её любимая кошка. Ты не прислушиваешься к тому, что говорят просящие, пока из толпы не выступает мужчина с огромными плечами и пурпурно-розовыми жабрами.

Ты не уверенна в том, что именно привлекло твоё внимание: его огромный размер или расцветка, самая близкая к цветам Миинны из тех, что ты видела, или то, как сжались её пальцы на твоей голове, закапываясь глубже в волосы, легко царапая кожу.

\- Сезон размножения близок, ваше величество... - начал он, низко кланяясь и подходя ближе, только когда она сделала ему отмашку своим трезубцем.

\- Да, и что?

Большой мужчина замялся, его лицо залила краска.

\- ...И ваш двор задавался вопросом, будете ли вы, эм, связывать себя с кем-нибудь в этом сезоне?

Миинна рядом с тобой становится прямой, словно струна, её пальцы крепко сжимают трезубец.

\- И каким именно образом это касается тебя? - медленно произносит она, скаля зубы.

Он вздрагивает, наклоняется вперёд, словно испытывает порыв ещё раз поклониться, но передумывает.

\- Я... У меня есть сын, мой королева... Думаю, он будет подходящим партнёром для вас. Он даст вам сильных детёнышей и...

\- И ты решил, что осмелишься приблизиться ко мне с предложением. Скажи мне, где сейчас твой сын?

Твоё сердце леденеет, в то время как лицо мужчины светлеет.

\- Он ждёт снаружи, моя королева. Я могу привести его к вам, если угодно, - взволнованно выдыхает он, радостно болтая шипастым хвостом.

\- Веди, - холодно говорит Миинна и поднимается с трона.

Мужчина возвращается вместе со своим сыном, даже ухмыляется, в то время как лицо его отпрыска становится бледным. Он чуть ли не крупнее своего отца, жабры тёмно красного цвета, на плавниках отметины, отчего он немного похож на полосатую крылатку. По крайней мере, он выглядит умнее своего отца, потому, в отличии от него, останавливается и замирает в дверях.

\- Ведите их ко мне, - приказывает Миинна, и ты с ужасом наблюдаешь, как обоих мужчин толкают вперёд. Отец, похоже, только сейчас начал осознавать совершённую ошибку, и падает ниц перед ней, один из стражников упирает остриё копья ему в затылок.

\- Прошу вас, ваше величество, я не хотел оскорбить...

Миинна издаёт грубый горловой звук.

\- Мне кажется, ты именно это и сделал, сир. Ты пришёл в мой тронный зал, предлагая мне своего малька, чтобы он меня обрюхатил детёнышами, разве нет?

\- Прошу...

\- Можно было подумать, что такие, как ты уже вымерли. Вы, считающие, что я всего лишь мать для детёнышей. Я думала, что уже достаточно вашего брата казнила, - она повернулась к сыну, пристально посмотрела на него. - Скажи мне, ты принял участие в этом, или твой сир всего лишь притащил тебя сюда, надеясь таким образом получить наследницу трона?

Парень покачал головой, трепеща плавниками в страхе.

\- Я здесь ни при чём, моя королева. Я... мой сир заставил меня прийти...

Она зловеще улыбается, наклоняет трезубец к горлу старика.

\- Хороший мальчик, - мурлычет она. - Теперь можешь идти. Одно условие: ты расскажешь всем, от моего трона и до твоего гнезда, о том, что случается с глупцами, решившими перейти мне дорогу.

Улыбнувшись в последний раз, она занесла трезубец для удара.

 

* * *

  
Ты не спрашиваешь Миинну, зачем она сделала это. Вообще-то, ты совершенно ничего не произносишь, решив тихо просидеть остаток дня рядом с ней, разглядывая то место, где светло-пурпурная кровь растворилась в воде. Труп унесли. Отпрыск убыл, бежал из зала в тот момент, когда его отец получил три новых дыры в шее.

Когда день заканчивается, ты тихо идёшь вслед за ней обратно в её комнату, смиренно позволяешь повалить себя на кровать. Ты позволяешь ей лечь рядом с тобой, обнять тебя, не реагируешь, когда она называет тебя разными прозвищами, не отвечаешь ни на её вопросы, ни на её пустую болтовню перед сном.

Шок спадает лишь поздно ночью, когда Миинна уже спит, оставив тебя разбираться с твоим приступом самостоятельно.

Не то чтобы ты думала, что парень не заслужил такой участи, кем бы он ни был. Дело даже не в том, что ты впервые в жизни видела мёртвое тело. Чёрт, ты сама уже дважды _была_ мёртвым телом.

Тебя поразило то, насколько жестокой она была, то, как она оторвала его голову с плеч трезубцем, вот так запросто. У тебя кружится голова от мысли, что эта озорная, глупая рыбья девчонка, с которой ты делила постель, была той же, что ты видела сегодня - той же, кто разорвала тебе глотку и вернула тебя к жизни ещё раз, потому что ты её вывела из себя.

Ты поворачиваешься в её объятии, осторожно избегая плавников, и разглядываешь черты её лица. Она красива, когда спит, жабры легко трепещут с каждым дыханием, длинные волосы свободно вьются вокруг вас, словно облако. Она выглядит почти как человеческая девушка, несмотря на плавники и отсутствие ног. Не как взрослая женщина, но уже далеко не ребёнок.

Ты спрашиваешь себя, сделает ли она с тобой то же, что она сделала с этим мужчиной сегодня, если ты осмелишься открыто бросить ей вызов. Мысль сразу же кажется глупой. Конечно же, сделает. Ты постоянно забываешь, потому что она играет с твоими волосами и шутит, когда вы одни. Она никогда не назовёт тебя другом, ты знаешь это. Ты принадлежишь ей, ты её добыча, её игрушка, её питомец. Она может убить тебя, если решит, что это будет весело, и точно также легко она вернёт тебя к жизни, просто чтобы сделать это снова.

Она не твой друг.

Она не твоя защитница.

Она не твой брат, не сестра, не мать.

В лучшем случае, она твоя тюремщица. В худшем - твоя хозяйка.

Ты не можешь позволить себе забывать это.

Ты можешь улыбаться и разыгрывать из себя весёлого питомца, чтобы она была счастлива, но ты никогда не можешь позволить себе поверить в то, что она на самом деле волнуется о тебе.

 

* * *

  
\- Важно, чтобы я делала это, - говорит она.

Ты с сомнением смотришь в тёмную глубину, где скала обрывается в бесконечную черноту, потом оглядываешься на кровавую кучу тел разных существ, которые она притащила с собой в сети.

\- Ты должна... покормить кого-то.

\- Угу-м.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой.

\- Я говорила тебе, что больше не буду оставлять тебя в одиночестве, и я уж точно не собираюсь оставлять тебя в городе, так что ты должна идти со мной.

Ты настороженно смотришь на неё и не решаешься возразить.

\- И ты думаешь, что я переживу такое давление?

\- Если нет, я всегда могу вернуть тебя обратно, - пожимает плечами она.

И на этом, похоже, разговор окончен.

 

* * *

  
Давление не убивает тебя, хотя, вообще-то, должно. Ты не понимаешь, почему, точно также как ты не понимаешь, почему вообще жива, хотя дышишь солёной водой, ничего не ешь и не пьёшь. Даже если игнорировать дыхание в солёной воде, ты уже давно должна была помереть с голоду. Всё-таки она не дала тебе жабры, когда вернула к жизни... Ты читала достаточно книг по медицине из своей библиотеки, чтобы знать, что люди не в состоянии дышать под водой без источника нормального воздуха. По большей части ты игнорируешь это, мысленно повесив на загадку официальное клеймо " _магия_ ".

Если станешь слишком об этом задумываться, то точно сойдёшь с ума, потому что, чёрт возьми, ты убила себя удушением, а значит, ты на самом деле чем-то дышишь. Чёрт с ним, тебе уже всё равно.

Она принесла тебе лампу-актинию, что хорошо, потому что даже с ней практически ничего не видно. Одной рукой она держит тебя за запястье, другой сеть. Большую часть работы делает она - с лёгкостью тащит и тебя, и кучу трупов.

\- Так, эм, кого именно мы будем кормить? - спрашиваешь ты, когда опускается статический белый шум полной тишины. От этого ты чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке, также как и в тёмной, тихой комнате, в которой тебе хотелось выцарапать себе барабанные перепонки.

\- Маму, - отвечаешь она, пожимая плечами.

Ты изумлённо смотришь на её затылок и сопротивляешься желанию отбить в сторону её длинные волосы, маячащие у тебя перед лицом. Сегодня она заплела сотню маленьких косичек, тонких, как косточки.

\- Твоя... мама живёт здесь? - спрашиваешь ты. - Но я думала, что ты...

\- Она не моя _настоящая_ мама, - прерывает тебя Миинна, усмехаясь. - Настоящую я лично приокуньчила, трезубцем прямо в жабры, будь покойна. Как, по-твоему, я получила свою корону?

Она шипит, когда к тебе слишком близко подплывает маленькая ужасная рыбка, прогоняет её обратно во тьму. Вы тихо плывёте, пока ты обдумываешь услышанное. Очень странно.

\- Значит, если эта штука внизу не твоя мама, то почему ты так её называешь?

\- Можно считать, что она и есть настоящая, - хмыкает Миинна. - Я говорила тебе, у нас, представителей знати, мало кто любит держать рядом с собой молодняк, так что моя настоящая мать скинула весь выводок яиц сюда, надеясь, что нас сожрут. Вот была для неё неожиданность, когда я объявилась.

\- Но, - начинаешь ты. - Я думала, акулы живородящие?

Она оглядывается на тебя, одаряя взглядом, который красноречиво говорит, насколько глупо было вообще спрашивать это.

\- Да, вот только мы, как бы, не акулы, верно? Я не собираюсь устраивать тебе вводный курс в репродукцию рыболюдов, звёздочка. Это тебе не школа.

Ты открываешь рот, чтобы возразить, и обрываешь себя, когда она замахивается на тебя трезубцем. Миинна вздыхает, закатывает глаза.

\- Но, пожалуй, тебе не повредит узнать немного. Мы не акулы, не крылатки и не скаты, точно также как вы, люди, не были настоящими обезьянами. Может быть, у нас есть некоторые общие черты с ними, но это не значит, что у нас всё общее, - она жестом указывает на свой хвост. - Ты говоришь, что мы похожи на акулок, да? Ну, это не совсем верно. У меня есть плавники, похожие на акульи, но зубы у меня как у гадюки или удильщика, - она оскаливается, демонстрирует зубы, потом указывает на шипы вдоль своей спины - острые, из-за чего тебе приходится быть осторожной, чтобы не проткнуть себя посреди ночи. - Мои колючки ближе всего к колючкам крылатки, особенно по составу яда, - Миинна ловит проплывающую мимо креветку ртом, шумно жуёт её, прежде чем продолжить. Она указывает на участок, где тёмная кожа перетекает в грубую чешую, и ты с минуту не понимаешь, на что именно она указывает. - У меня есть свой набор птеригоподий, но и мои женские органы на месте. Только мы, королевы, такие, и я не знаю ни одной акулы, у которой есть и то, и другое. Может что-то одно, но не оба сразу. Мы, рыболюды, тоже не все одинаковые. Некоторые из нас могут откладывать яйца в открытую, но большинство держат их в себе, понятно? Мамаша скинула меня и моих собратьев вниз, потому что хотела, чтобы нас сожрали, вот и всё.

С минуту ты молчишь после того, как она перестаёт говорить, размышляя.

\- Странно, - наконец говоришь ты.

Очень странно.

 

* * *

  
Её мама на самом деле оказывается огромным кракеном, одним из тех, что ты видела с крыши своего дома. Она просто невообразимо огромна, её клюв в двадцать раз больше тебя, а самое маленькое щупальце могло бы раздавить всю вашу старую крепость даже небольшой своей частью.

Первый взгляд на неё заставляет тебя уронить лампу-актинию, отчего Миинна вынуждена плыть за ней, пока она не пропала окончательно. Она с недовольным взглядом пихает лампу обратно в твои руки, но ты на это не реагируешь - слишком занята размышлениями о том, насколько же глубок океан, если что-то настолько гигантское смогло удобно устроиться здесь.

Это всё, что ты видишь от неё, настолько огромной, что разобрать, что рядом с ней, невозможно. Только её щупальца, огромные, белые и ужасающие.

Обед, который принесла Миинна, выглядит комически маленьким в сравнении с её Мамой, и ты задаёшь вопросом, насколько же часто её нужно кормить. Она сама себя кормит здесь? Есть ли вообще какая-то достаточно крупная для неё добыча? Ты содрогаешься, когда Миинна отпускает тебя и плывёт прямо к ней, трётся лицом об одно из маленьких щупалец, прежде чем вернуться назад и толкнуть обед к её клюву.

Ты едва различаешь тихое гудение, исходящее от Миинны. Интересно, это она так говорит с ней? Ты слабо надеешься, что Мама отвечать не будет.

Миинна поворачивается и, ухмыляясь, подзывает тебя. Её острые зубы рядом с такой громадиной кажутся не опаснее сонного щеночка.

Ты прижимаешь лампу к груди и качаешь головой, настолько энергично, насколько позволяет вода. Тебе даже плевать на то, что она может убить тебя, близко к этой твари ты не подойдёшь.

Миинна закатывает глаза, подплывает, обнимает тебя за талию и тащит. Близко, так, что ты даже различаешь морские жёлуди, растущие на коже Мамы - бледно-зелёная поросль растительной жизни, выступающая пятнами на белом теле то тут, то там.

\- Пожалуй, я готова возвращаться домой, - шипишь ты, вздрагивая, когда щупальце оборачивается вокруг вас двоих и притягивает ближе. Это всего лишь малая часть щупальца, и она толще вас обеих, словно гигантская стена вдруг выгнулась и придвинулась к вам. Интересно, а можно ли помереть от страха.

\- Не будь ты ребёнком, - говорит Миинна, прижимая тебя ближе. Потом:

\- Мам, знакомься, это Рокси. Рокси, это моя Мама.

Ты даже не знаешь, что удивляет больше - тот факт, что она назвала тебя по имени, или тот факт, что эта зверюга ответила - издала шум, похожий на песню китов, от которого задрожала вода, громче, чем что-либо из того, что ты когда-нибудь слышала. Ты зажимаешь уши руками и содрогаешься, а Миинна смеётся.

\- Это Мама сказала "привет", - говорит она, подмигивает и ложится на щупальце, словно она решила поспать здесь

\- Так, что? Я встретилась с твоей мамой, и ты теперь планируешь сделать меня порядочной женщиной? - нервно спрашиваешь ты, немного срываясь в конце.

Миинна бросает на тебя непонимающий взгляд.

-... Не важно, - говоришь ты, почти не сопротивляясь, когда она притягивает тебя к себе, обнимает за талию, укладывает на себя. Металлические кольца в её сосках неожиданно холодные, и ты снова содрогаешься, когда они касаются твоей спины.

\- Так что мы должны делать, спать или что? - спрашиваешь ты минуту спустя. Миинна тыкает тебя в бок одним из своих плавников, достаточно сильно, чтобы уколоть до крови.

\- Тихо. Просто вздремни с нами, звёздочка, - шепчет она сонным голосом.

-... Ладно, конечно, почему бы и нет. Прекрасная идея.

Она снова тыкает тебя, теперь уже лениво, и сразу же вырубается.

Спит.

Ты не можешь заснуть, напуганная почти до безумия.

Не удивительно, в общем-то, особенно для тебя.

 

* * *

  
К тому времени, когда начинается сезон размножение, ты уже привыкаешь к городу. Ты привыкаешь к большим рыболюдам, косо смотрящимся на тебя, и к маленьким, которые пугливо уплывают от тебя... Ты привыкла к причудам Миинны и даже, каким-то образом, почти привыкла к её Маме. Ну, ты достаточно привыкла к ней, чтобы судорожно дремать в руках Миинны, устроившись на её щупальце, но это уже прогресс.

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как тебя затащили в подводный город, несколько месяцев, которые ты делила кровать с Миинной, слушала её нытьё и издевки, терпела, когда она баловалась с твоими волосами. К её переменам настроения ты тоже привыкла, хотя тобой они были вызваны лишь раз или два.

(Всё же эти раз или два заставили тебя задаться вопросом, сколько же раз она может вернуть тебя из мёртвых.)

Ты привыкла настолько, что почти решаешься отойти от неё на десяток футов, и она просто подзывает тебя, если ей кажется, что ты отходишь слишком далеко, что не безопасно.

В конце концов, не она сообщает тебе, что сезон размножения наступил. Нет, ты сама понимаешь это, когда в одно прекрасное утро спускаешься вниз, пока она всё ещё спит, и чуть не сбиваешь две кривые фигуры.

Ты быстро отступаешь назад, когда эти две фигуры оголяют зубы.

Не сводя с них глаз, ты возвращаешься в вашу комнату, где Миинна всё ещё неспокойно спит. Её трясёт, хвост извивается, она скрежещет зубами. Ты решаешь не трогать её, и просто наблюдаешь, прислонивший к стене в темноте.

 

* * *

  
Когда Миинна просыпается, она сердито ворчит и резко дёргает когтями и плавниками. Ты радуешься, что решила не подходить близко.

Она тратит слишком много времени, чтобы придти в себя, при этом она рвёт простыни и опрокидывает лампу. Её окружает облако мелких пузырей. Тебя это не сильно пугает - в конце концов, если даже она тебя и убьёт, то всё равно может вернуть назад.

Но всё же беспокойство есть, у тебя появляется желание бежать от этих зубов, а то вдруг она тебя заметит.

К счастью, Миинна, похоже, не замечает тебя, пока её желание рвать глотки не спадает хоть немного, потому что когда она тебя всё же заметила, то подняла голову, удивлённо мигнула и спросила:

\- А почему ты так далеко?

Ничего не произнося, ты указываешь на ошмётки простыней.

\- А... Мда, беспорядок.

Проходит пара минут, пока она пытается расправить водоросли во что-то, что выглядело бы не настолько размочалено.

\- Итак, - произносишь ты. - Сезон размножение, верно? И так будет теперь до самого его конца? Потому что, должна тебе сказать, что-то мне не улыбается превращаться в фарш каждое утро следующие... сколько там он у вас длится?

Не знай ты её лучше, могла бы даже подумать, что она выглядит устыжённой.

\- Длиться будет, пока всё это не выйдет из моего тела, - наконец отвечает она, кусая ноготь. - Мы, рыболюды, стараемся не рвать друг другу глотки направо и налево в это время года, но гарантий дать никто не может. В это время года мы настолько агрессивны, насколько вообще возможно, так что тебе надо быть вдвое осторожнее, чтобы тебе никто сиську не оторвал.

Ты с трудом подавляешь желание вздохнуть.

\- Это только симптом? Потому что, должна заметить, твоя неприкосновенность тоже падает, учитывая, что я чуть не сбила пару каких-то хмырей внизу.

Она бледнеет и внезапно бросается к тебе, хватает за руки.

\- Тебе нельзя так беззаботно разгуливать, сечёшь? Только не сейчас, - шипит она, скаля зубы.

\- Мне-то откуда было знать. Ты ничего не говорила мне.

Она возвращается на кровать и раздражённо выдувает поток пузырей в твоём направлении.

\- Да, ну, теперь ты знаешь. Тебе, человечина, запрещено выходить из этой комнаты без меня, пока всё не закончится. Потому что даже самые красивые сокровища могут сдохнуть и испортиться, если сильно покусают.

Ты наконец не выдерживаешь и вздыхаешь, снимаешь одежду и заползаешь к ней на кровать. В комнате дьявольски холодно, к тому же ты не спала большую часть ночи, поэтому ты истощена. К счастью, когда Миинна не угрожает порвать тебя в клочья, из неё выходит очень неплохая подушка. Ты кладёшь голову ей на грудь и задрёмываешь, убаюканная её сердцебиением.

Миинна, однако, не может лежать спокойно. Её хвост постоянно хлещет тебя по лодыжкам, когда она ёрзает туда-сюда. Она даже не играется с твоими волосами, как обычно - просто напряжённо корчится под тобой.

\- Ладно, в чём дело? - спрашиваешь ты после того, как она в пятый раз пытается передвинуть тебя.

Она издаёт сдавленный нервный смех и снова начинает вертеться, глубоко царапая твоё бедро острым углом хвостового плавника. Солёная вода жжётся, как и всегда, и это жжение заставляет тебя наконец открыть глаза.

Лицо Миинны пылает краской, кончики её ушных плавников стали ярче, чем обычно, она закусывает нижнюю губу. От твоего удивлённого взгляда она снова начинает ёрзать.

\- Что? Мне уже и вертеться нельзя?

Ты удивлённо моргаешь и смотришь на её грудь, которую использовала в качестве подушки.

И тут до тебя доходит.

\- О господи, да ты же возбуждена, - шипишь ты и заливаешься смехом, а она раздражённо скалится. - Ведь так, да? Тебе хочется присунуть свой странный акулий член в вагину какой-нибудь рыбьей леди, а я сплю у тебя на груди, и от этого тебе становится ещё беспокойнее, - ты снова смеёшься, наблюдая, как она слабо замахивается на тебя когтями. - Так что тебя останавливает? - спрашиваешь ты, ткнув её локтём в плавник, только чтобы услышать странное бульканье, которое она издала в ответ. - Иди, найди себе хороший хвостик.

Она сердито смотрит на тебя, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Сейчас она совсем не похожа на королеву. Она похожа на возбуждённого подростка - совсем как Дирк, когда он в первый раз застал тебя за мастурбацией, смутился и быстро ушёл через окно. Тебя это настолько развеселило, что факт наличия у неё острых зубов и готовности убить тебя в любой момент как-то забылся.

Миинна что-то бормочет, но ты не можешь разобрать и наклоняешься ближе.

\- Что, ещё раз?

\- Я _сказала_ , что я пообещала тебе. Я больше не буду оставлять тебя одну, но ты точно не можешь пойти со мной. У тебя нет своих феромонов, но это не гарантирует, что какой-нибудь парень не решит попробовать попользовать тебя, пока я отвернулась.

Она продолжает дёргаться на кровати. Выглядит она так неуютно, как никогда раньше.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты сейчас не ищешь себе развлечений только потому что пообещала не оставлять меня одну? - это, вообще-то, странным образом мило, пусть и совершенно бессмысленно.

Она коротко кивает и с треском сжимает зубы.

Миинна всё продолжает вертеться, пока повисшая тишина не становится неудобной. Ты начинаешь понимать, что эффект её очевидного возбуждения теперь влияет и на тебя - у тебя теплеет в животе, сердце начинает биться быстрее. Ты сглатываешь и содрогаешься, когда она издаёт звук - что-то среднее между рычанием и бормотанием.

Прежде чем заговорить, ты дважды нерешительно открываешь и закрываешь рот.

\- Мне казалось, что ты говорила, что тебе не нравится спариваться?

\- Конечно же нет, - скалится она. - Слишком велик риск появления детёнышей за болезненное удовольствие, которое длится только пару минут.

Логично, наверно. Вы с Дирком никогда не пытались зачать детей, но вы и осторожными-то не были - просто чудо, что ты за всё время ни разу не залетела. Ты резко прижимаешь её к кровати, ложишься так, чтобы держать её на месте своим телом, и кладёшь подбородок ей на грудь. Миинна содрогается, когда ты касаешься её.

\- Так что? Ты собираешься несколько недель сидеть дьявольски возбуждённой? Это отстойно.

\- Обычно всё не так плохо. Запираюсь здесь на пару недель с какой-нибудь хавкой и пережидаю. Всё не так плохо.

У тебя пересыхает в горле.

\- Так... ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас так плохо, потому что я здесь, - она опять содрогается, что можно считать за "да". - Но ты говоришь, что у меня нет тех же феромонов?

\- Это не значит, что у тебя нет дыры, в которую можно было бы вставить. Это значит только то, что твой запах не сводит меня с ума.

\- Итак, если бы я была рыбьей леди...

\- Будь ты моего вида, я бы тебя уже давно обрюхатила, - фыркает она.

Опять тишина. Пока ты прижимаешь её к кровати своим весом, она дёргается не настолько сильно. Хвост всё ещё бьётся, жабры почти что вибрируют, и она принялась чаще скрежетать зубами, но ворочается гораздо меньше. Ты тыкаешь её пальцем в пупок, пытаясь не соскользнуть с неё.

\- В общем так, - начинаешь ты, тоже почти что ёрзая. - Если ты хочешь пойти погулять, я не буду рассматривать это, как нарушение обещания.

Она с минуту смотрит на тебя и отрицательно трясёт головой.

\- Нет уж, мальки не стоят того, говорю тебе. Я разберусь, так что не беспокойся, уклейка.

Ты очень на это надеешься.

 

* * *

  
Некоторое время она действительно сдерживается. Миинна на удивление хорошо предсказывает, какие ночи будут хуже других, и тогда ты спишь на полу, чтобы она случайно не разорвала тебя.

После первой ночи она даже выглядит не так плохо, улыбается и ведёт себя, как обычно, изредка выходя из комнаты, чтобы поймать вам какой-нибудь еды. В конце концов, тебе, может быть, и не обязательно есть, раз ты странное псевдо-зомби, но ей нужно. Магия до сих пор кажется тебе бредом.

Однажды она не возвращается со своей прогулки за обедом.

Сначала ты ждёшь её. Ты всё ещё не освоилась в том, как здесь течёт время, но ты знаешь достаточно, что, когда ты начинаешь уставать - то это значит, что прошло несколько часов. Ты ждёшь ещё некоторое время и, в итоге, засыпаешь не дождавшись.

Она не возвращается, когда ты просыпаешься.

Она же королева, думаешь ты. Может себя защитить.

 

* * *

  
Миинна возвращается спустя два дня, когда ты ещё спишь.

Ты медленно просыпаешься, чувствуя, как тебя обнимают тёплые руки, её хвост зажат между твоими лодыжками. Она спит, положив голову тебе на живот - жабры щекочут кожу каждым вздохом. Выглядит она совсем неплохо. У неё на спине появилась пара новых царапин, где раньше не было, и ты ощупываешь их. Похоже, кто-то впился в кожу когтями.

Тебя заливает краска и бросает в жар, когда ты понимаешь, что это значит - ты представляешь себе, как она соединилась с какой-нибудь маленькой дамочкой, а та впивается в неё когтями, чтобы просто удержаться.

Ты аккуратно извиваешься, стараясь её не разбудить.

Чёрт его знает, как рыбы занимаются сексом. Это же даже не входило в курс твоего обучения. Твоя мать, конечно, собирала всякий странный хлам, но если у неё и была книга о брачных играх рыб, то ты её никогда не видела. Не то чтобы это имело значение, потому что Миинна уже говорила тебе, что они не идентичны акулам и рыбам.

Она свернулась на кровати, но ты всё равно видишь её странный двойной рыбий член, если присмотреться. Пока она тогда не указала на них, ты думала, что это просто плавники - необычные плавники фаллической формы, но всё-таки, несомненно, плавники. Это... очень странно, потому что они прямо на виду, оба, чуть пониже её странной рыбьей вагины.

Это всё очень необычно, думаешь ты, поглаживая её бок рукой.

Волосы Миинны распущены, а значит всё, что она не придавила собой, плавает облаком над кроватью. Ты пытаешься зачесать их назад, и тебе удаётся пригладить где-то половину, прежде чем ты сдаёшься.

Вот только мысли постоянно возвращаются к её "хозяйству".

Она красива, и ты уже знаешь это - эту смертоносную красоту того, как она двигается и дышит. Ты не впервые уже засматриваешься на неё, но это первый раз, когда ты стала раздумывать, можете ли вы быть вместе. Ты снова бросаешь взгляд на её птеригоподии, раздумывая, поместятся ли они в тебе. Ну, не оба сразу, понятно, но они их, наверно, и не используют так.

Не раздумывая дальше, ты скользишь рукой вниз, проходишь по её животу, вниз, к хвосту, пока вроде как не... натыкаешься на них.

По ощущениям они похожи на член, так что особого отвращения ты не испытываешь, что уже хорошо, наверно. Выглядит как член, на ощупь как член... ну, наверно, это член.

Ты обхватываешь рукой один из них, гладишь разок на пробу. Миинна начинает ворочаться во сне и тихо вздыхать.

Это странно, очень странно, но совсем не в плохом смысле. Просто это новое ощущение, точно также как Дирк раньше был для тебя в новинку - тогда ты даже засматривалась текстурой его кожи. Ты снова гладишь её, оголяешь головку.

Ты уже собираешься исследовать её женскую часть, когда она вдруг шевелится и открывает один глаз.

\- Ты что это делаешь, ангелок? - спрашивает Миинна сонным голосом.

Ты пожимаешь плечами и борешься с желанием инстинктивно отпустить и притвориться, что не разглядывала её.

\- Играюсь, - говоришь ты, скользя пальцем по её плоти. Она дёргается, выгибает хвост, и, чтобы не свалиться, хватает тебя за бедро.

\- Не то что бы это было неприятно, но... ээ... слушай, серьёзно, тебе лучше прекратить.

Ты думаешь об этом, потому что это очевидная мысль. Тебе не нужно делать этого. Чёрт, может быть, ей даже не нужно, чтобы ты это делала. Она ушла куда-то на несколько дней, вполне возможно, что из неё уже вышел запал. Но ты понимаешь, что делаешь это не ради неё. Что, может быть, частично, ты испытываешь любопытно - это то же любопытство, которое убедила тебя забраться в койку к Дирку, в то утро, когда вам стало по шестнадцать лет.

Ты наклоняешься к ней, проходишься языком по краю её ушного планика.

\- Что если я не хочу прекращать?

Теперь она уже содрогается всем телом, её жабры тревожно трепещут рядом с твоей кожей.

\- Я уже нашла себе партнёра, так что мне это не понадобится в ближайший день.

Ты касаешься её дыры, поглаживаешь пальцами по кругу, прежде чем углубиться. Ты смотришь в её глаза, игнорируя то, как они расширились, то, как она начала задыхаться и сжимать простыню.

\- Я хочу тебя, - говоришь ты, и знаешь, что это правда, до последнего слова.

Она снова начинает рычать, дёргается, отчего твои пальцы проникают глубже.

\- Я с тобой не буду нежной, уклейка, - глухо предупреждает она в последний раз, когда ты вставляешь в неё ещё один палец. - Когда на меня найдёт пыл, я не смогу удержаться, буду кусать и царапать.

\- Думаю, я уже достаточно привыкла к боли, - пожимаешь плечами ты, сгибая пальцы внутри неё.

Издав стон, она наконец покоряется тебе - подтягивается своё тело вверх, пока достаёт до твоих губ. Что верно, то верно - она не ведёт себя нежно. Поцелуй совсем не похож на то, как ты целовалась с Дирком. Он всегда действовал аккуратно, словно боялся, что ты сломаешься - целовал тебя настолько невинно, что, если тебе хотелось поиграть языком, то первый шаг всегда делала ты. Между вами не было страсти, ничего похожего на то, что сейчас происходит между тобой и Миинной. Она целует тебя так, словно завтра умрёт, врывается языком в твой рот, закусывает нижнюю губу...

Спустя пару секунд после начала у тебя уже идёт кровь, чего ты и так ожидала, и, в любом случае, кровь стоит тех звуков, которые она издаёт, когда слизывает её, того, как она извивается и прижимается к тебе, лапает твою грудь и скручивает сосок между пальцами. Ты рычишь, обхватываешь её ногами вокруг бёдер и трёшься об её пах - всё ради трения.

Это она неплохо придумала, с грудью, и ты решаешь, что неплохо бы почувствовать холодный метал её колец рядом с её тёплой плотью. Ты накрываешь ладонью её грудь, проходишь пальцами по продетому в сосок кольцу, чувствуя, как он твердеет от твоего прикосновения. Со стоном, ты отрываешься от её рта, кусаешь за подбородок, оставляешь небольшие засосы на её шее. Миинна рычит в ответ, ещё крепче прижимается к тебе, почти что до боли.

\- Я хочу... - выдыхаешь ты ей в шею, когда она кусает тебя за кожу рядом с сосками, дёргает и оттягивает назад. - Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, - заканчиваешь ты, отчаянно продолжая тереться об неё. Ты всё ещё не знаешь, как именно будешь делать это - у неё, всё-таки, не один член между ногами, как у людей. У неё их два, они расположены ниже, да ещё и направлены в противоположную сторону, к её хвосту. Ты просто не знаешь, как, но бесспорно хочешь попробовать.

Ты представляешь себе её - сидящую на краю кровати, хвост на краю, а ты - верхом на обеих её странных рыбьих членах, сжатых вместе внутри тебя и растягивающих так сильно... Ты почти пьянеешь от желания.

Она вырывается из хватки твоих ног вокруг её бёдер, кусает тебя за грудь - сжимает зубами, грубо лаская соски языком, прежде чем перейти к твоему животу. Спустившись вниз, она лукаво смотрит на тебя между твоих ног, а ты корчишься под ней.

\- Терпение, уклейка, - произносит она, прежде чем коснуться кончиком языка твоего клитора.

Ты чуть не слетаешь с кровати, настолько резко дёрнув бёдрами, что ей приходится придержать их рукой, чтобы вернуть тебя на место. Она лижет между твоими ногами, с любопытством уделяя особое внимание клитору, прежде чем войти в тебя языком. Ты извиваешься, стонешь, зарываешься руками в её волосы, пока она изучает тебя изнутри, притягиваешь её голову ближе.

Просто охрененно, думаешь ты, когда Миинна возвращается к твоему клитору - лижет этот пучок нервов, словно конфетку. Дирк никогда такого не делал - никогда не касался ртом ни одной части тебя ниже ключицы, и ты коротко сожалеешь о том, что ни в одной из твоих книг о репродукции не упоминалось про такой способ доставления удовольствия.

Миинна лижет тебя так долго, что к тому времени, когда она поднимает голову, ты успеваешь пересечь черту, оргазм застаёт тебя врасплох. Небольшой, но, после нескольких месяцев, ощущения превосходные. Она довольно урчит, жадно целует тебя и прижимает к кровати, кусает твои улыбающиеся губы.

\- Похоть случки вот-вот захватит меня, звёздочка, - шепчет она с усилием.

Ты удивлённо смотришь не неё, снова тянешься бёдрами к ней.

\- Я думала, ты уже.

\- Думаешь, я бы задумывалась о том, чтобы хорошо тебя смазать, если бы на меня действительно нашло? - смеётся она.

Ты разглядываешь её, ощущая, как в твою губу зарываются её зубы, и тут она вводит в тебя палец. Этого хватает, чтобы ощущение удовольствия снова стало нарастать.

Она практически мурлычет, смотрит прямо в твои глаза, её зрачки расширены от желания. Тебя снова бросает в жар и, бля, ты просто хочешь, чтобы она начала, пока ты не взорвалась...

\- Чёрт, да войди ты уже в меня, - рычишь ты, пытаясь схватить один из её птеригоподиев и промахиваясь.

\- Пожалуй, это я могу, сокровище. Накачаю тебя до отказа, чтоб ты молила меня дать тебе детёнышей.

Ты не думала, что сможешь определить, когда она полностью войдёт в пыл - чёрт, ты думала, что она уже вошла в пыл - но в ту же секунду, когда это действительно происходит, ты сразу понимаешь, потому что одним рывком головы она впивается тебе в шею.

Это больно, очень больно, на самом деле больно. До этого она только игралась. Все эти щипки и слабенькие укусы были только для того, чтобы ввести тебя в нужный настрой, она не о них тебя предупреждала, а вот об _этом_ \- сумасшедшей боли, с которой она царапает твои бока и впивается зубами в шею.

Она не задевает сонной артерии и других уязвимых мест, что уже хорошо, потому что сейчас у тебя действительно идёт кровь. Сильно.

Через минуту ты понимаешь, что стоит не дёргаться, пока она странным образом изгибается, по большей части уже не касаясь постели, просто паря над твоим телом. Одной рукой она раздвигает твои бёдра, издавая тихое горловое шипение, пытаясь попасть своим не-членом под правильным углом и...

Когда она проскальзывает в тебя, ты издаёшь стон, впиваешься ногтями в её лопатки вместе с её движением вперёд. Она крупнее, чем ты думала, гораздо крупнее Дирка, и длиннее тоже, достаточно, чтобы вызвать боль, когда её головка начинает расширяться, закрепляясь внутри тебя.

Ты не ожидала этого, и тебя застаёт врасплох то, что она практически сразу же начинает кончать, заполняя тебя. Ощущения чертовски странное, но ей, судя по звукам, нравится. И это ощущение... странным образом хорошее, то, как она движется в тебе, заливая в тебя так быстро, что ты уже чувствуешь себя заполненной до отказа, часть уже начинает выливаться наружу.

Каждый раз, как тебе кажется, что она закончила, она продолжает, и ты чувствуешь себя полной - настолько, чёрт возьми, полной - что кончаешь снова, сжимая её и издавая стон.

К тому времени, как она заканчивает, ты уже чувствуешь себя слишком чувствительной и слабой. Ты начинаешь хныкать, когда она наконец выходит из тебя, и с ужасом смотришь, как её семя вытекает из тебя, смешиваясь с водой.

Неожиданно, она падает на бок рядом с тобой, разжимая хватку на горле, и, насколько ты можешь судить, мгновенно проваливается в сон.

Ты ошалело смотришь на неё.

\- Блин, да вы издеваетесь надо мной.

 

* * *

  
Остаток сезона размножения проходит без проблем. После этого первого раза она берёт тебя трижды в день, и, мало помалу, ты начинаешь привыкать. Однажды, когда ты чувствовала себя болезненно, ты решила показать ей другой способ - вылизывала её дыру до тех пор, пока она не выгнулась и кончила "всухую".

Это чертовски удовлетворительно - целыми днями только заниматься сексом и спать, и тебе практически жаль, когда сезон кончается.

Когда ты говоришь ей об этом, она пожимает плечами и трётся носом о твою руку.

\- Может быть, многократные выступления я и не осилю, - говорит она. - Всё же, ничто не сравнится с сезоном размножения, но... то, что ты делала, эта человеческая штука. Это, пожалуй, можно.

Ты смеёшься и смеёшься, и смеёшься.

 

* * *

  
Жизнь возвращаются в нормальное русло. Ты присутствуешь подле неё в тронном зале и помогаешь охотиться за добычей для её мамы. В первый день, когда она выдаёт тебе копьё со словами: "Лучше ты тыкай их острым концом вместо меня, понятно, уклейка?" - твоё сердце заполняет теплота.

Её народ всё ещё посматривает на тебя, словно на занозу в пальце, но тебя это совершенно не волнует.

Изредка, в твоей голове шепчет голос Дирка, тихий и незаметный, словно он кладёт тебе на колени книгу о Стокгольмском синдроме.

" _Что ты делаешь, Рокси?_ " - шепчет он.

Ты не знаешь, но, кажется, ты здесь практически счастлива - здесь, в объятиях Миинны по ночам, с её пальцами, перебирающими твои волосы перед всем советниками.

Ты никогда не была настолько счастлива там с тех самых пор, как ты и Дирк были маленькими, и он помогал тебе заботиться о твоём садике под солнцем.

В конце концов, его голос исчезает.

 

* * *

  
И однажды, как гром среди ясного неба, Миинна заявляет:

\- Хочу посмотреть, откуда ты пришла, звёздочка.

Она гладит твои волосы пальцами, настолько мирно, насколько возможно, и ты сидишь в полудрёме. Её слова тебя встряхивают.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Ты пришла с высокой башни, разве нет? Я хочу увидеть её, - хмурится она.

\- Я... но это же на суше? Ты не сможешь зайти внутрь, - говоришь ты, чувствуя, как твоё сердце начинает стучать в рёбра.

\- Я вернула тебя к жизни, разве нет? Поцеловала из мёртвых. Думаешь, я не могу сделать себе пару человеческих ног? - усмехается она.

Ну, это что-то новенькое. но она продолжает говорить, рассказывает о том, как навещает своих паучьих сучек, гнездящихся в нескольких милях к югу.

\- Они не так высоко, как гнёзда драконов, но всё же мне нужно как-то ходить.

\- Погоди, так есть другая суша? - удивлённо спрашиваешь ты.

Она смотрит на тебя так, словно раздумывает, как бы назвать тебя дурой, не называя дурой в открытую.

\- А где ещё, по-твоему, устраивают кладки драконы? Это же не морские драконы. Суши не так много, но достаточно, чтобы было где погулять моим паучьим сучкам, а они ненавидят воду. Малышка Серкет постоянно вопит, что от воды у неё шёлк сыреет, ну а Мамаша Серкет... она говорить вообще отказывается, пока у неё все паутины не высохнут.

Ты трясёшь головой, совершенно поражённая этим открытием.

\- Но... Я думала, что в море жили только чудовища? В смысле, у н... У меня был только клочок камня, и я решила, что нечто подобное было и у драконов.

\- Океан не везде, ангелок. Конелюды, криворогие дамы и тинкербулы толпами ходят по своим травяным холмам, матки слизней и эти блядские пчёлы рядом с моими паучьими сучками, ну а на пляже полно всяких крабов и морских козлов, - она придвигается ближе к тебе, закусывает золотое кольцо, которое ты наконец-то позволила продеть через свой сосок. - Мы... ну, мы можем как-нибудь сходить к ним, если тебе захочется. Нам не обязательно сидеть здесь, пока ты совсем не высохнешь или мне не загонят детёнышей.

Миинна хмурится и тыкает тебя в пупок, словно смотрит, вдруг на этот раз там что-нибудь шевельнётся. Ты отводишь её руку в сторону, стараясь не скрипеть зубами. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с прошлого сезона размножения... Чёрт, следующий сезон должен начаться рано или поздно... Ты уже смирилась с тем, что либо рыболюды и люди не могут скрещиваться, либо что-то не так с тобой. Учитывая, сколько раз Дирк спускал тебе внутрь, ты готова поставить на последнее.

Что... хотя, чёрт с ним. Ты не будешь думать об этом, потому что оно не стоит того. В тот день, когда она забрала тебя, ты смирилась с участью последней женщины своего вида. Ты собираешься игнорировать это до тех пор, пока твой мозг считает, что это имеет смысл.

-... но сначала я всё же хочу увидеть твою берлогу.

Ты встряхиваешься.

\- Прости, что?

Она снова хмурится на тебя, обнимает крепче, словно ей кажется, что с твоим мозгом что-то не так.

\- Я хочу увидеть твою берлогу, - повторяет она. - Забраться на эту твою башню и посмотреть, как жили обезьяны.

Ты думаешь об этом, закусив губу, а она продолжает расчёсывать твои волосы. Если Миинне Пейшес что-то приспичит, она это получит, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать против неё, так что можно либо быть с ней честной сейчас, либо сохранять сюрприз, пока твой брат не попытается убить её. Учитывая, что последнее, скорее всего, приведёт к его смерти, ты решаешь пойти на первое.

\- Миинна, - вздыхаешь ты. - Я должна кое-что сказать тебе. Помнишь, как я сказала, что была последним живым человеком?

Она с подозрением смотрит на тебя.

\- Ну да, и что?

Глубокий вздох.

\- У меня есть брат по имени Дирк. Он там, в доме.

\- У тебя есть парень? - спрашивает она, продолжая распутывать твои волосы.

Ты качаешь головой, потом останавливаешься и думаешь.

\- Не совсем, наверно? Он, скорее, мой собрат по кладке, но, наверно, раз мы последние из своего вида, то мы вроде были парой.

\- Были, вот именно, - хмыкает она. - Он больше не твой парень, если оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы потерять тебя.

\- Он не терял меня! Ты меня утопила и поскатила меня!

Она смеётся, её пальцы дёргают за косичку, заставляя тебя поморщиться от боли.

\- _Поскатила_ , - фыркнула она. - Мне нравится.

Некоторое время спустя смех умирает.

\- И это не важно, уклейка. Я всё равно нашла тебя, и ты больше не принадлежишь ему. Ты моё сокровище, и не позволю какой-то обезьяне забрать тебя.

Ты закусываешь губу достаточно надолго, можно было бы освежевать рыбу или заточить копьё, сделать _всё что угодно_ руками.

\- Но речь как раз об этом. Когда я отведу тебя туда, он попытается вернуть меня.

Проходит время, Миинна продолжает перебирать твои волосы. Она поднимает твой подбородок, яростно смотрит в твои глаза, оскалившись.

\- Никто не заберёт тебя, звёздочка. Я крилькончу эту тупую обезьяну, если он попытается.

Ты вздыхаешь от боли, когда она целует тебя, царапая твои губы зубами.

\- Но... - начинаешь ты, и она заставляет тебя замолчать ещё одним поцелуем.

Когда она снова отпрянула от тебя, ты видишь её задумчивый взгляд, словно она что-то придумала. И ты сомневаешься, что это хорошая идея.

\- Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я его убивала, верно? - мурчит она, гладя твою щёку. Когда ты качаешь головой, она ухмыляется: - Тогда мне просто нужно будет украсть его, также как тебя.

Она целует кончик твоего носа, и твоё сердце замирает в груди.

Впервые за несколько месяцев ты чувствуешь страх.

 

* * *

  
\- Два сокровища всегда лучше одного, - говорит Миинна чуть позже, стоя посреди дома вашего детства над истекающим кровью Дирком.

Он слабо хватается за свой меч, и ты выбиваешь его ногой в сторону, чтобы Миинне не пришлось ударить его снова. Она улыбается тебе, наклоняется и целует. В таком виде она гораздо выше - её ноги короче хвоста, но они всё равно кажутся невообразимо длинными - так что ей приходится довольно низко нагнуться, чтобы достать до твоего рта, притянуть тебя к себе, пока ты не обнимаешь её за шею, стоя только на носках. Она удовлетворённо урчит и гладит твоё бедро одной рукой, другой перебирая кости и брошки в твоих волосах.

Лёжа на полу, Дирк стонет от боли, и узел в твоём животе снова затягивается туже.

\- Ты сначала дашь ему умереть, верно, - шепчешь ты, удостоверяясь, что он тебя не слышит.

\- Проще вернуть его к жизни, чем пытаться лечить сейчас, - пожимает плечами она, не испытывая угрызений совести.

Ты смотришь вниз на своего брата. В таком виде, с очками, разбитыми в нескольких футах от него, Дирк выглядит молодым и сломленным. Он совсем не похож на брата, которого ты помнишь, мужественного и сильного, даже тогда, когда ты плакала в его объятиях. Из вас двоих он всегда был сильнейшим. Но теперь трудно сказать, кто из вас сильнее.

Ты стоишь в объятиях Миинны и смотришь, как твой брат умирает.

Она тихо всхлипывает, когда он наконец испускает последний вздох, и целует тебя в нос, губы, ресницы.

А потом она поднимает его и поцелуем возвращает к жизни.

 

* * *

  
Миинна держит Дирка в золотых цепях в углу вашей комнаты.

Он просто не даёт ей другого выбора после четвёртой попытки убить её.

\- Рокси, разве ты не видишь? - шипит он как-то поздно ночью, после того, как Миинна засыпает в твоих объятиях. Ты чувствуешь себя удовлетворённо и немного болезненно после того, как чуть раньше она брала тебя, трахала всего в нескольких футах от Дирка, словно пыталась что-то доказать ему. И она доказала, что ты теперь принадлежишь ей, душой и телом, и что он ни черта не может с этим поделать.

\- Ты всего лишь её питомец, Рокси, - яростно шепчет он, дёргая цепи.

Ты отворачиваешься, не выпуская её, и притворяешься, что уснула.

Когда-нибудь он прекратит.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не смог связаться с автором, поэтому публикую перевод без её разрешения. Надеюсь, она не против.


End file.
